


Belonging

by PearlButterfly



Series: Nesting [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hannibal and Will have a baby, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Will Graham, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlButterfly/pseuds/PearlButterfly
Summary: Will's nest remains after the birth of their son, making it the perfect place for the family of three to curl up together.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Nesting' after the birth of the baby.

Will kept his nest even after giving birth.

This was common for omegas too: they had created this safe place to curl up with their child before it was born and that attachment only grew when the child was brought into the world and all of a sudden became more vulnerable. So the nest gave omegas a sense of security, knowing that they had somewhere to retreat with their child, whenever they were feeling upset or overwhelmed, and be safe.

Hannibal as the alpha still needed Will’s permission to enter the nest on their bed, especially at night. Most of the time his entrance was granted without a second thought, but once Will had been feeling particularly vulnerable because he was overtired and still aching from having given birth a week ago and was being assaulted by hormones. When Hannibal had asked to join his mate and baby in the nest, Will had flinched away even though Hannibal hadn’t attempted to touch him and shook his head, cuddling the baby a little closer. Hannibal didn’t push it, knowing that his alpha strength and force would make Will feel threatened. He slept in the spare room, unbothered for the most part because he knew it was all hormonal and that Will loved him and wasn’t afraid of him, the omega in him was just a lot more prevalent after the birth. Omegas were fiercely protective of their offspring, after all. The next day Will had been all over him, kissing him and apologising. Hannibal just held him, told him he loved him, that he was the perfect omega.

And Will was the perfect omega.

Their son was healthy, though a little small perhaps. But that was no matter because he was growing everyday, feeding from his mother and developing wonderfully. It was still early days, three months after the birth, but the new parents were loving every minute of it. Hannibal would happily murder anyone in a heartbeat who tried to compromise his family’s happiness.

He stepped into the house, hanging up his coat and scarf in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he could smell his sweet mate upstairs with their child. That comforted him: if he’d come home and not been able to smell either of them it would have sent his protective alpha side into a frenzy, ready to hunt the streets until he found them safe.

Walking up the stairs, the door to the nursery was open, just as it had been the day Will had first built the nest. It was finished now and well-used, the rocking chair in the corner bearing almost-permanent imprints from where both the parents had been sitting, rocking their son to sleep.

In the bedroom, just like he’d guessed, Will was snuggled up in a pile of blankets and pillows, the baby resting against his chest. The child was awake but quiet, peaceful. His mother was calm and that in turn calmed him. Hannibal could tell Will had been longing for his alpha to return home and find him. His smell was calling to the older man, wrapping around him like silk ribbon.

“Will?”

The omega looked up and smiled. “You’re home. How was work?”

Hannibal nodded. “It was acceptable. Will you permit me to join you?”

Will smiled. “Yes, of course.” He shifted over slightly, careful not to jostle the baby.

Hannibal took off his shoes and suit jacket and then settled himself beside his mate, eagerly accepting when his son was passed to him. The baby stirred a little in his serene state but quickly settled, recognising his father.

“I think Harry missed you,” Will said, tapping the baby’s nose gently. “He’s been a bit fussy today.”

“Have you?” Hannibal looked down at the boy, imagining what he’d be like as the years went by. He’d learn to walk, to speak, to read. In the blink of an eye he’d be all grown up, becoming a strong alpha like his father. “I hope you haven’t been giving your mother too much trouble.”

Will shook his head. “He’s a good baby. And he’s worth any trouble he gives us.”

Hannibal nodded affirmatively, knowing for sure that the one weak spot he’d had for his lovely mate had gotten weaker after the birth of their first child. It would only get weaker the more children they had, but that weak spot also made him stronger because he knew he had to look after them, provide for them, love them. Now more than ever before he couldn’t risk getting caught, being imprisoned, possibly executed, and never allowed to be near his mate and child again. He’d tear the world apart.

As if programmed to respond to the word ‘trouble’, Harry began to fuss in Hannibal’s arms, starting to cry a little. “It’s okay,” Will told him, “he should just be hungry. It’s about time for his next feed as well.”

Will felt like he automatically reassured his mate that Harry cried as babies did, either because he was hungry or needed changing or wanted to be picked up or was feeling a tad unwell. Hannibal hadn’t had a lot of experience with babies before Harry, so when the baby had begun uncontrollably wailing when his father had been holding him, when they’d just brought him home from the hospital, Hannibal thought it was because of him. He’d thought that maybe his son could sense that he was a dangerous man, a bad man, but it had only been because the baby needed to be changed. Hannibal had gotten over that feeling when Harry cried but Will still liked to reassure him now and again, making sure Hannibal knew that Harry felt loved and protected by him, that he could never hurt their son.

Hannibal watched as Will lifted his t-shirt to allow the baby to latch on. He pulled a slight face when he did, the child’s small hand gripping at one of Will’s.

“Does feeding him still cause you discomfort?” Hannibal asked, tucking a few of his mate’s curls behind his ear to properly see his face.

“A bit,” Will admitted. “But it’s fine, I can handle it. I love feeding him, I wouldn’t want to stop. He won’t be this small and dependent forever.”

“That is true,” Hannibal agreed. He brought one hand up to help support the baby’s weight against Will, Harry’s tiny wrinkled feet brushing against his large palm.

When the baby was fully fed, Will lifted him up to his shoulder, rubbing his back to burp him. It turned out to be one of those unlucky times when Harry had allowed himself to feed for just a tiny bit too long and threw up a little on Will’s shoulder.

Hannibal gave him a sympathetic look, taking their son from him. “Go and have a shower, I will tend to Harry.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Will assented, sliding out from under the covers. “You are welcome to stay here with him while I’m in the bathroom.”

Hannibal smiled warmly at his mate, glad that he hadn’t had to ask for permission to remain in Will’s nest. An omega allowing an alpha into their nest while they weren’t present, and especially with a child, was the highest point of trust an love between a mated pair.

When he heard the water turn on, Hannibal found a cloth and wiped Harry’s face with it, cleaning off any mess. “There now,” he said, “much better.” The baby’s head turned in the direction of the sound of the water, Hannibal holding him up under his armpits. “Yes, your mother is in there. He’ll be back shortly.”

Bringing the child closer, Hannibal cupped one hand under his bottom and the other behind his back, holding his son close. When he turned his face and nuzzled at Harry’s silky dark baby hairs he could smell shampoo and baby powder.

Little hands patted at his face, causing him to lean the child slightly away so that he could look at him. Harry looked mostly like Will, with that same dark hair and those round blue eyes. Hannibal had always had a weakness for those eyes. Harry’s face was more rounded with baby fat but Hannibal knew he’d grow more into Will’s looks as he got older. Though he didn’t really look like Hannibal, they shared the same second gender. He’d been happy to have an alpha son, not because of the competitive pride between alphas which he found rather distasteful, but because he knew there was now another strong presence to look after Will. When Harry grew up, Hannibal knew he’d be a staunch defendant of his mother.

He pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead, getting a small laugh from him. “Did that tickle?” Harry’s slobbery fists rubbed against his shirt. “I’ll let you get away with that, but only because I love you very much.”

His son’s smile was so much like Will’s that it washed over Hannibal like an even stronger ray of sunlight reserved just for his world.

**Author's Note:**

> The ship is Hannibal/Will/Happiness


End file.
